Field
The present disclosure relates to a suspension device.
Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-92945 discloses a front fork in which a damper leg and a spring leg are disposed in parallel to each other. The spring leg includes a body-side tube and an axle-side tube inserted in each other. A guide cylinder is disposed in the center inside of one of the body-side tube and the axle-side tube. A guide rod is disposed in the center inside of the other of the body-side tube and the axle-side tube. A guide of the guide rod is inserted in the guide cylinder. An inner air spring chamber is defined in the guide cylinder by the guide of the guide rod. An outer air spring chamber is defined at least outside of the inner air spring chamber in the guide cylinder by the body-side tube and the axle-side tube.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-228089 discloses a spring leg of a front fork in which a sub-tank is disposed. The sub-tank includes an air chamber to communicate with a rebound air spring chamber.